Sweet Anticipation
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin finds herself stuck in her office when all she wants is to go home and have her reunion with David. Will the sweet anticipation of his touch be enough to sustain her until she can go to him?


Erin sighed as she looked at the mound of paperwork still in front of her. This was supposed to be her free weekend, no children, no work, but then her teams had caught three particularly brief, but complicated, cases and she was left with all the cleanup work. The Director hadn't cared that she had just gotten off medical leave, he just wanted his i's dotted and his t's crossed. Groaning lowly, she picked up the next file and quickly signed off on it, setting it aside.

Her phone rang, startling her. Sitting up, she cracked her back as she reached into her purse and fished out her cell. A small smile crossed her face when she was that it was her lover. "Hello, David."

"What are you still doing at work?" he asked and she shrugged. "And I saw that shrug."

"How?"

"I'm in Kitten's lair, watching you on the video feed. And this is going to embarrass her, but I have to say that you looked most adorable when you stretched just now, your breasts straining against the fabric of your blouse."

In the background she heard a soft, high-pitched, "Rossi!", and she giggled lowly.

"You shouldn't tease the poor girl, honey. What do you want?"

"Give your paperwork to Morgan to finish. I turned in a favor he owed me. You are mine this weekend, bella, and the things I have planned for us are making Penelope blush right this very minute as she imagines them."

The strangled noise that Penelope made told Erin she had to say yes to her lover's audacious command and she nodded. "All right, tell Penelope she can take the files on my desk and give them to Derek. Just let me grab my purse." Without waiting for him to answer, she hung up and plucked her purse out of her desk, slipping the phone back inside as she crossed the short length between her desk and the outer office. Helen had already left for the day, and she was slightly relieved not to have her too knowing eyes watch her leave. If she didn't know better, she would say the woman was psychic.

Shaking her head, she quickly made her way into the bullpen and up the stairs that separated her and her beloved. "You're finally here," he murmured as he took a step towards her and she smiled, tears stinging her eyes as she ran to him, closing him in her arms.

"I couldn't get them to lift the medical release early. I wanted to."

"Sweet anticipation just made my blood sing louder for you," he said before he kissed her passionately. Without meaning to, she jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to Penelope's couch.

"Um, guys, the door is still open. Anyone could walk in and see you. And I really do not want to have to disinfect my couch. Please?"

Erin broke the kiss and stared into David's eyes, a bright smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. It's just, I never thought we'd have this reunion." Her tears spilled over once more, and then she felt a warm body behind her. Leaning back against it, she looked up into Penelope's soft eyes, seeing tears there as well. "Don't cry for me, Penelope."

"You two are just so sweet together. Oh, if we had lost our mother, our father would have been lost, too." She wrapped her arms around Erin, and Erin relaxed in the embrace, welcoming the touch.

"This mother did not want one of her children to be hurt by something she did. This mother fought like Hell to protect her own and her love." She was unable to stop the tears from falling, and Penelope just hugged her all the tighter.

"Does this mean we can be true and honest friends? Please?"

"Of course we can. I'm going to need the help getting back into the swing of things, after all. That is, if you wouldn't mind helping me out."

Penelope shook her head rapidly before burying her nose in Erin's hair. "I will love helping you out." She let go of her and stepped back, smiling at them. Erin found that she missed the warmth of her. David seemed to notice this as well, as he bundled her up closer, rocking her back and forth a little before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Are we ready to head out now, bella? I really do have some plans for you tonight." She nodded and slowly disentangled herself from him. As she reached out for his hand, she saw Penelope pick up a file from her desk, saw the tattoo on her wrist.

"Penelope, when did you get that tattoo?"

"I got it when we thought you were dead. I wanted to take something horrible that Curtis did to you and make it a memorial of sorts. A reminder that sometimes we underestimate those closest to us, and how we should never assume the worst."

"Come here," she said softly, helping David to his feet. The younger woman stepped forward almost eagerly, and let Erin hug her tightly. "You remind me so much of my Karen. Never lose that sweet hope, all right? You're kind of easy to love, Penny."

"So are you, my fierce warrior mother." Erin laughed lowly at that description of her. "Go, have a good night with Rossi." Gently, Penelope pushed her away, a dazzling smile on her face. "But I do not want details come Monday. Some things should be kept private, okay?"

"Yes. And if you help Derek out, maybe you can have a good night, too."

Penelope blushed sweetly and shrugged. "We're friends."

"Yes, dear." Reaching out, she caressed her cheek before taking David's arm and letting him lead her from the room. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by encouraging them? I just want everyone to be happy, since I almost lost that chance with you."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. "Yes, you are doing the right thing. You might get a little heat from the Director, but I'll be sure to ease the ruffled feathers. It might be time to finally exert some of my pull as a famous author."

"That might be nice, Davie." He chuckled a little at her use of his nickname, and pulled her close to him, bending to kiss her once more. "What about the cameras?"

"Kitten will take care of them, Mother," he said lowly into her ear, nipping at the lobe as she shivered in pleasure. "You are an eager thing tonight, aren't you?"

"It's been four weeks since I've been in your arms. Four long weeks since I could hold you close, feel you inside of me, moving with me, loving me. If we could get away with it, I would have you take me right here. But there are things that even Penelope can't cover."

It was his turn to shiver and she smiled wickedly up into his face. "Oh, bella, you're going to undo me before we even get home." Bending in, he kissed her once more. "So, are you up to a little play tonight?"

"It depends. What is this play going to include?"

"Those fuzzy pink handcuffs you left at my house last time we were together."

Erin bit her lip as she nodded. "That could be arranged, my love. I do so love you."

"And I love you, my precious jewel." He pulled her close to him once more, running his hands up and down her back as he just breathed in her scent. She did the same to him, letting the familiar smell of his aftershave tickle her nose. "So, are we going to get all our cuddle time in before we get home, then?"

"Yeah, I think so." She took another deep breath of him and then relaxed against his body, purring a little as he continued to rub her back.

The doors finally opened, and he guided her out, leading her over to his car. She slid into the familiar leather seat and buckled her belt, curling up on her side to watch him. "What is on your mind, bella?"

"How happy I am that we're together once more. I was afraid that you thought this was a casual fling, that you didn't really love me. And then, Karen told me that you didn't leave my bedside until I woke up. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry for not making this more official before you were hurt. I'm sorry I didn't give you more to hang on to. Huh."

"What?"

"There's a light that just came on, on the dashboard. Would you get the manual out of the glove compartment?"

She nodded and turned to the front, reaching out to open the compartment. Instead of finding the book, like she had expected, she saw a small velvet ring box sitting there. "Davie?" she questioned, picking up the box.

"So, I can't exactly get down on one knee while I'm driving, Erin. But I missed you more than I ever thought possible. Will you open that box and complete my life? Will you make us an official couple?"

Tears stung her eyes as she drew in a deep breath. "Yes." She gently opened the box and stared at the large diamond winking back at her. "This is too much, Davie. This must have cost you a fortune."

"Not really. It was my grandmother's ring. I wanted you to have it. Carolyn got my mother's ring, but you deserved something of your own, from my family." Erin nodded as she slipped the ring onto her finger. "Love me forever, stay with me always."

"Until the stars refuse to shine, my love," she whispered in reply, twisting the ring back and forth on her finger. "When are we going to be home?"

"Soon." She nodded and reached out to touch him, needing to feel him beneath her fingers. He smiled as he reached up and covered her hand on his shoulder for a moment before returning it to the wheel. "When did my place become home?"

"When I woke up and you were there. I think something fell into place, and I knew that no matter where you and I were, in your arms would always be home to me. I know you cannot bear to part with your mansion on the hill, so, I guess that's my home now, too. If you'll have me there, that is. I guess I shouldn't be making assumptions…"

She was beginning to babble, feeling overwhelmed in the moment of being back with him. "Erin, beloved, what did I just ask of you?"

"To be your wife."

"And what does that usually mean?" he asked as he turned into his driveway, pressing the button on his garage door opener.

"That a couple is together forever."

"And what does that usually infer?"

"That they live together," she replied softly, unbuckling her belt. "Davie?"

He nodded, smiling gently at her. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, never wanting this moment to fade. "Are you ready to head up to bed, darling?"

"I am." They got out and he led her up into the house. As they reached the stairs leading up to his bedroom, he stopped her, and she looked up at him questioningly. "Davie?"

"I want to carry you up to our room. Just hold on to me, okay?" She nodded and hooked her arms around his neck, willing her body to relax in his embrace. "You are still light as a feather to me, Erin. So lovely. So precious." His words were like a balm to her heart and she nodded as he carefully made his way up the stairs.

"Do you have any whipped cream in the fridge, Davie?" she purred as he laid her down on the bed.

"I think I do. Do you want to add that to our play tonight?"

She nodded and he grinned at her before leaning down and kissing her deeply. "Hurry back, Davie." He gave a quick jerk of his head and rushed out the door as she laughed lowly. Sitting up, she stretched a little, cracking her back before getting off the bed and rummaging around in the bedside table drawer, quickly finding the two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs and setting them on the bed.

Then she set to work undressing, stripping down to her panties before shoving the covers down to the foot of the bed. When it was ready for them, she stretched out, affixing the cuffs to her wrists before raising her arms above her head. She knew that the way she had herself displayed screamed wantonness and desire, and she hoped that he would return to her quickly. "Damn."

Turning her head, she arched one eyebrow at him, arching her neck just so. He growled lowly and approached her, kneeling on the floor and bending in to kiss her. She arched into the kiss and moaned, loving the way his tongue darted over hers, the feel of his hand cupping her breast and massaging it slowly before plucking at her nipple, rapidly stiffening it to a taut peak. "Davie…"

"I know. I know." Kissing her once more, he reached up and affixed the cuff to the rail of their headboard, causing her to arch her back a little. "You look so delectable like that, my beloved. So delicious." He lowered his lips to her neck and applied suction kisses down her chest, bypassing her breasts to move down to her panties, gently nipping the band between his teeth and tugging them down her legs. Erin obliged him by lifting her ass up, and he looked up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "Where should I use the whipped cream tonight?" he murmured, holding the can in his right hand.

"My breasts," she panted out, squirming a little as she tried to relieve the delicious tension in her body. "And…"

"Yes, Erin?"  
"Lower. Just, not down there. Remember the last time."

"I do." He smiled and shook the canister before spraying some of the cold liquid on her nipples. Then he drew a line down her chest before circling her belly button. She shivered a little as he set the can aside and looked into her eyes, licking his lips hungrily. "My dessert looks so sweet tonight. Hope I don't get any cavities."

She giggled a little as he lowered his lips to her belly button, swirling his tongue around it as he scooped out the cream. The giggle slid into a moan as he dragged his lips up the line he had created and then sucked the whipped cream off one nipple. The things he did with his tongue drove her wild, and she longed to reach down and bury a hand in his hair, holding him close to her breast, keeping him there. "Davie!" Her voice had turned into a whine, to which he just grinned impishly, trailing his tongue from one breast to the other. Rather than engulf this nipple, he lapped at it, his tongue never settling into place.

The teasing feel of him caused her to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him down on her as she felt her first orgasm begin to sweep over her body. "Just like that, bella," he crooned before running his teeth over the too sensitive tip of her breast, making her see stars as her body arched impossibly high against his.

"Now, please," she panted out as she fell back against the bed, spreading her legs wide for him. He nodded and quickly shed his boxers. Erin bit her lip when she saw how hard he was, the tip of his cock positively weeping. "Oh, Davie, please."

He nodded and reached up, undoing the handcuffs so that she could close her arms around him as he entered her pliant body. Erin closed her eyes, focusing on the way he felt, thrusting in and out of her body, filling her completely. He seemed to know that she wanted slow and gentle, and he used every trick he knew to prolong their pleasure.

David's hands gripped her hips, turning them over so that she could look down on his face, watch him as she rode out her pleasure. "I love you, Erin."

"I love you, too," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him, smiling against his lips as she felt his fingers begin to tease her clit, ramping up the pleasure for both of them. Her second orgasm felt like a gentle wave washing over her, and she relished the feeling. She collapsed on top of David, sighing as she felt his arms hold her close.

"You okay there, kiddo?" he whispered, and it was only then that she realized she had begun to cry at some point. Shrugging, she tugged on him, wanting to feel him on top of her once more.

"I just needed to feel like I was home once more. The sweet anticipation of being in your arms once more kept me on tenterhooks all month, and I, I, I…" Her words were choked off by a sob that welled up out of her heart and she leaned into his reassuring touches on her back.

"Look at me, bella." She met his eyes and saw that he was crying, too. "I will never let you go. I love you." He bent his head and kissed her tenderly, sweetly, and she sighed. "Do you want to talk until we fall asleep?"  
"That might be nice. Thank you for coming to visit me so often. And convincing Penelope to come see me."

"It was nothing. She was quite distraught when she thought you had died. She seemed to think that it was her fault you were injured by Curtis. Like she didn't do enough to help you. She loves people very easily, you know. When she asked to be real and true friends, that was her way of telling you that she loves you already, since she didn't know how those words would be received by you. Even I haven't heard her tell me that she loves me, even though I know she does." He reached up and thumbed her nose softly. "So, do you think you can love her back?"

"I think I already might. She really does remind me of my Karen. And it would be so nice to have another friendly face at work."

"There is that."

"Could we have her over for supper tomorrow night? And Agent Morgan?"

He chuckled lowly as he reached up to caress her hair. "I am going to have to rename you Emma, darling. You are so being a matchmaker here."

She grinned at him as she shrugged. "Maybe I just want everyone to be as happy as they should be. Maybe, if I'm successful here, I can start to set Agent Jareau and Aaron up. I've noticed the looks that they give each other when they think no one is watching. And they are hotter than the looks one gives a mere friend."

Dave's chuckle turned into a full laugh and she hit him lightly. "Ow, you wound me, bella. If you want to set them up, go for it. Just, don't be surprised if you get more denials from them than you did Penelope. They are blind to what the other is thinking."

She nodded and snuggled close to him, letting out a contented sigh as his arm came to rest around her waist, holding on to her tightly. "Do you think me silly for wanting happiness to surround me?"

"No, darling, I think it is adorable." Leaning in, he kissed her nose, and she giggled softly before yawning. "Go to sleep, Erin. I'll hold you close, safe and warm, until we wake up."

"That sounds lovely, Davie," she murmured as she wormed her way ever closer to him. Her eyes fluttered closed and she breathed in their combined scent, a deep sense of peace falling over her as she gave in to sleep. She was home, the sweet anticipation fulfilled by being here, in her David's arms, and she never wanted to leave them ever again.


End file.
